Distance and a Fonder Heart
by Catherine Daniels
Summary: Sam didn't know what he really wanted, but a chance encounter helps make it blissfully clear. With the help of Dean and a new friend, Sam tries to make dreams come true. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sam awoke slowly, the constant, gentle hits of pressure against his hand and a small groan pulling him from a deep sleep

**Distance and a Fonder Heart**

_This is my first Supernatural Fic. I seem like one of the fewer that loves Sam a little more than Dean so, this story will be mostly centered around him. It's set mid to late S2, but not after any specific episode…also, I know that African Dream Root was used in "Dream a Little Dream of Me," but go with it, k? This first chapter will probably be the longest since it is the basis of the whole thing. I have no idea how long the whole thing will end up being, but expect lots of chapters over a long period of time. I don't update daily or even weekly, but as soon as I have something new, it'll be up for ya'll. Now, here we go…_

_I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I just own the plot and Penny Fletcher._

**A Dream is a Wish…**

Sam awoke slowly, the constant, gentle hits of pressure against his hand and a small groan pulling him from a deep sleep. He could smell the calming aroma of strawberries surrounding him. There was something familiar about where he was. It was as if he awoke this way every morning, but he knew it was still a dream.

He opened his eyes, expecting to be in the dingy hotel room he and Dean had gotten the night before, but instead, he noticed he was in a brightly colored room. Instead of looking towards his brother's bed, Sam realized he was looking into a mass of wavy brown hair. His arm was draped over the person's waist and there was something pushing against his hand. When he looked over the person's shoulder, he saw she was a young woman, no older than 23 or 24. The pressure he felt came from her stomach – her swollen stomach – her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Hmmm. Your child is driving me crazy," she said, sleep coating her voice.

Sam was wide awake now. He pulled back and got out of the bed. He backed away from her and looked down at himself, clad only in a pair of boxers.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, um-"

"Baby, come back to bed. I get too cold without you." She turned slightly, glancing at him through her eyelashes.

"I was, um, gonna, um, go make some breakfast," Sam stuttered, backing out of the room.

"Okay," she breathed. "I'll be down in a little bit." She rolled over so her back was again to him.

He grabbed a pair of flannel pants that were on the floor and made his way out of the bedroom. He looked around the hallway, noticing a few more doors and a set of stairs. He headed downstairs, once again taking in his surroundings. He noticed the walls were coated in a pale yellow, the curtains matching. A simple living room set faced a small fireplace. There were a few pictures on the mantle; one of Sam and Dean by Dean's car, one of the pregnant woman (before she was pregnant) with Sam's arms wrapped around her from behind, and one that looked to be from their wedding. Sam looked at his left hand to see a gold band on his ring finger. He was married. His _wife_ was pregnant. He needed to sit down.

After sitting on the couch, Sam grabbed a couple envelopes on the coffee table. The top one was a bill addressed to him, but the other interested him. It was addressed to _The Winchesters _and had no return address_._ He opened the flap that had been loosened earlier and pulled out a white card that read _Happy Anniversary_ on the front. He opened it and began to read the familiar messy scrawl:

_Sammy and Penny,_

_You guys made it. One whole year and you haven't killed each other yet (and yes, I mean YET). No, really, I hope you get many more years in together. Keep taking care of that little bun in your oven, Pennalou. I miss you both. Hopefully I'll be coming through there one of these days soon._

_Dean_

Sam ran his hand through his hair, just now realizing how untamed it was. He read through the letter once more. Dean. His brother was here. Well, not here, but in this strange take on reality. He needed some answers.

"So, how much have you figured out so far?"

He turned quickly when he heard her voice behind him. She was standing there in sweatpants and a tank top, her hand resting gently over her protruding belly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she started as she made her way over to him, sitting down on the other end of the couch, "you know as well as I do that neither of us belong here."

He looked down at the card in his hands and then back up at her soft hazel eyes.

"I'm Penny, by the way."

"Sam."

"I know. I've been here a few days already. You'd be surprised how much I've learned about our lives in the last four days."

Sam tossed the card down on the coffee table and leaned back a little to look at her. "I fell asleep in a hotel room last night just outside Oklahoma City, but this morning I wake up here, with you."

"Well, I went to bed in my shitty little studio apartment five days ago without so much as a boyfriend and woke up the next morning seven months pregnant. How do you think I feel?"

Sam's gaze dropped from her face to the baby bump she was sporting. He couldn't believe that in some bizarre turn of events: that was his. He corners of his lips turned up in a small smirk.

"Wanna feel?"

He looked back up at her and nodded slightly. He scooted forward and let her take his hand in hers. She placed it gently against the side of her belly, right over where the baby was kicking steadily. His smirk morphed into a full smile when he felt the strong kicks.

"It's a girl." She smiled when he looked up at her. "I mean, I'm pretty sure. The nursery is upstairs and it's painted pink. There are little dresses hung up in the closet. I doubt either of us is sadistic enough to do that to a boy."

Sam looked back down to where his hand was resting and smiled again. "You know, even though I know this isn't real, I can't help but be happy."

"It's like a dream come true for me. Being happily married with a baby on the way. A girl, nonetheless. It's what I've wanted for a long time. I just wish I had actually lived through the whole thing." She looked down and laid her hand on top of his.

"How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I know is, the longer we're here, the more this becomes reality. Every day I feel like this is more of the place I'm supposed to be and forget more about my other life. I think that eventually I won't remember anything about who I was before I came here."

"Did you do anything unusual the day before you showed up here?" Sam asked.

Penny looked up at him, cocking her head in thought. "Hmm, not that I can think of. I got up, went to class, met with Professor Goldberg, went to work, went home, went to bed. That's it."

"Professor Edgar Goldberg?"

"Yes, he's my psychology professor."

"I met with him in his office yesterday. Did he offer you any iced tea?"

"Yeah, and I remember it tasted really funny."

Sam pulled his hand from her belly and stood up, starting to pace the room. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the floor as he paced. Penny watched him go back and forth in front of her.

"Sit down son, you're making me nervous," Penny said, doing her best Julianne Moore impression.

"Huh?" Sam asked as he stopped pacing and faced her.

"When I don't know what to say, I quote movies. That was Ruthie from _Benny and Joon_." She looked down at her lap, embarrassed.

"Right, your favorite Johnny Depp movie," he responded quickly. He looked down at the floor and back up at her. "I don't know how I knew that."

"It's this place. You start to remember things that didn't really happen. Well, they happened, but not to us. Well, to us, but – you know what I mean."

"Yeah. So, um, don't you find all of this really strange?"

"Yeah," she drug the word out trying to understand where he was going with his question.

"And you're not freaking out at all?"

"It takes a lot to freak me out, Sam. Besides, I think I know what happened. Well, I have a theory." Penny slowly pushed herself off of the couch, placing a hand on her stomach and breathing heavy once she was standing. "Wow, this kid sure can kick."

"Sorry."

She turned and smiled at him. "Thanks, but it's not all your fault. Takes two to tango."

Sam watched as she made her way to the bookcase on the other side of the room and grabbed an old leather-bound book off a shelf. She flipped through some pages before she turned back and showed him the page.

"Silene capensis. More commonly known as African Dream Root. When used by shamans it's said to create vivid, sometimes even lucid dreams." She laid a hand over the baby again as she handed the book over.

"I think you're really onto something here, Pen."

"You think Professor Goldberg is some kind of shaman?"

"I don't know, hon" Sam said, not looking up from the book. He only glanced up when he heard her giggle. "What?"

"Nothing. Um, what do you think?"

"I think we go see Professor Goldberg."

Penny knocked on the door to her professor's office. When there was no answer, she looked back at Sam before trying the handle. It turned and she pushed the door open slowly, "Professor Goldberg?"

They continued into the office, no signs of the professor. "You smell that?"

Penny nodded, "Sulfer."

"Stay here," Sam said, sliding past her towards the window. He opened it slightly before turning back to her. He noticed her confused look and smiled at her, "Fumes are bad for the baby."

"Oh, right, thanks. So, you think a demon has something to do with all of this?"

"Demon?" Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I mean, demons leave behind a sulfuric residue. There's an obvious sulfur smell here so, it's only reasonable that a demon has been here."

"Wow. If we weren't already married, I'd propose."

Penny laughed. "Gee, thanks. Come on, we have a lot of work to do." She made her way to the large desk in the middle of the room, looking through papers that were spread over the desktop.

Sam went to the bookcase and started going through the extensive book collection. He quickly spotted a book that resembled the same one Penny showed him earlier that morning. He flipped through the pages, but stopped when he noticed one was missing.

"Hey, Pen, look at this."

Penny made her way over to him and looked down at the book, "I don't get it, why would he do all of this?"

"Because, Miss Fletcher, there are lines and limits to what mere mortals should understand. And you, my dear, have crossed that line several times over."

"Alright, so I dug where I shouldn't, but what about Sam? What did he do to deserve this?" Penny asked, turning around to face Professor Goldberg.

"Him? Well, maybe you should think about the men you marry," he responded, taking a step towards the couple. He paused when Sam stepped in front of Penny to protect her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I would have thought you'd be here long enough to remember your husband's past life as a hunter."

"A hunter." It wasn't a question. Penny's memories were coming back to her so there was no need to inquire about what he meant. "Okay, fine, but what exactly does that make you? Hmm? Demon, shaman, demented human being?"

"Oh, no, nothing _quite_ like that."

"Then what?" Penny took a step forward.

"Just someone who's tired of people digging where they shouldn't."

"So, you essentially drug us and then proceed to hold us against our will?" Penny asked, getting more aggravated by the minute. "That's a felony, you know." Sam took a step forward. His chest pressed to her back and he noticed her relax into him.

"That's where you're wrong Miss Fletcher."

"Mrs. Winchester," Penny corrected, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry?"

She looked up at him, "Here, I'm _Mrs._ Winchester."

Sam lifted his hands to her arms and rubbed gently, trying to calm her down. It was as if he was used to calming his wife and there was nothing new or strange about his actions.

"I suppose you are, aren't you? Well, _Mrs._ Winchester, you'll be happy to know that you may leave whenever you so choose."

"Then what's the point of sending us here?" Sam asked.

"Don't you see, Sam? This is what you could have. Demon hunting isn't your life, it's just a phase. You don't want it forever. This is what you want your life to be."

"Really?"

"Yes. This may be a dream, but you know the saying, oh, what is it?"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Penny supplied quietly.

Professor Goldberg met her eyes before he spoke again, "See, I knew you were a smart one."

"I don't want to be here anymore," she said, her tone low and dangerous.

"Well, that's all up to you, but remember, this is what you want. What you really hope for in life. Do you really want to give it all up?"

"If it means I can stop you from doing this to other, then you're damn straight. See you in reality, Professor Goldberg," Penny said before leaving the office. Sam followed, but stopped when Goldberg spoke.

"I do find it interesting, Sam that Jessica isn't here with you, but a complete stranger instead."

Sam turned around and looked at him, shock written on his face. Goldberg looked back, his eyes flashing yellow and a smirk forming on his lips.

"You son of a bitch. We killed you."

"Sticks and stones, Sam. You may want to follow your _wife_. Being so upset in her state isn't good for her."

"This is not over. You hear me?" Sam glared at him once more before following after Penny.

"So, how do we go back?"

"I think we just have to want to wake up," Sam responded, handing her a glass of water.

She looked up at him. "That simple?"

"I think so. What's wrong?" He asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I may have only known you for a day, but I sure am gonna miss you Sam Winchester."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Promise me he'll be stopped."

Sam took a deep breath, knowing what they were really dealing with, "I promise."

Penny smiled before leaning over and kissing him gently, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Don't be sorry," he responded, leaning back in for another kiss. When they pulled back, he kept his face close to hers and whispered, "Wake up, Penny."

She looked in his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Sam studied her quickly before closing his eyes as well, whispering, "Wake up, Sam."

"Wake up, Sam. Sam, wake up!"

Sam sprung up, looking at Dean. He looked around to see he was back in the hotel from the day before.

"Dude, get up. You've been asleep all freaking day."

"Yeah, sorry. We should go see that professor again."

"What? Why?"

"Just, we should."

"Alright, man, whatever. Get dressed."

As they walked through the campus, Dean couldn't help but notice Sam seemed distracted, "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"We're not just dealing with a professor here, Dean."

Dean gave Sam a look, "Okay."

"Seriously, don't even ask how I know, but he's definitely a demon."

"Okay, Sammy, no more all day naps for you."

"Just believe me, okay?" He said as they approached Professor Goldberg's office. The door was cracked, so Sam pushed it open, "Professor?"

When there as no response, they entered the office, noticing it was practically empty.

"What the hell?"

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged.

"Excuse me," an older woman said.

Dean turned towards the door where the woman stood. "Um, hi, do you know where we could find Professor Goldberg?"

"Well, he's not employed by the University anymore. He left this morning. Dr. Moore is taking his classes for the time being. Why?"

"Just needed to see him about, um-"

"A paper. But we'll just go see Dr. Moore," Sam finished quickly. "Thanks."

They made their way out of the building and walked back towards the car. "That went well," Dean said. "So, you gonna tell me what's going on here, Sam?"

"Yeah, if I knew what was-" he stopped as he ran into someone, quickly going to help them pick up the books they were carrying. "I'm so sorry."

"No, that's fine. I'm a total klutz. I should have looked where I was going."

Sam's head snapped up at the voice, "Penny?"

The girl stopped gathering her books and slowly looked up at him. The one person she never thought she'd see again, "Oh my God. Sam?"

_So, I hate making cliffhangers, but Supernatural is so good at it so I figured, what the heck. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but please let me know if I should continue this or not. This was kind of a random idea I had and I have no idea if anyone will like it or not. Comments/criticisms/ideas are all welcome and appreciated!_


	2. ANCAUSE I SUCK

Hey guys!

Sorry this isn't a real post, but I need some major help. I've been soooo busy and want to update, but I've been having trouble doing so. There is a poll on my profile page that I'd love for you to all go and do for me about my updating…hopefully I get a good response and know what to work on. Also, if anyone wants to help me out a little, I could use some ideas on where to head next on this story (and all my stories). Any and all help would be mucho awesome! Thanks!

Dani


End file.
